


Trenches

by FeelsVomit



Series: Red, White & Blue [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky isn't having a good time, Death, Graphic Description of Corpses, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelsVomit/pseuds/FeelsVomit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky learns what hell is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trenches

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this one is more Bucky-centric  
> Hope you enjoy it :)

Bucky knew war was hell. He’d heard of hell. Scriptures and Priests lectured him on his soul’s destination to hell if he was a bad person, if he broke the rules set out by God. Flames, and fires with demons to torture you for all eternity.

He knew war was hell from the look on his father’s face. The man was a ghost. His spirit was being tortured by demons he couldn’t see. The horrors he’d seen had been with him every day of his life until his old man died.

Knowing something is very different to learning it.

The noise was deafening. You couldn’t hear over the shells, the explosions, the cries. It was overwhelming. Somewhere under the chaos, his heart was racing. Driven by fear of death and the need to survive. He couldn’t hear but the hollowness in his chest where he should feel it was too chaotic to not. Bucky kept running. He heard cries as the shells that he’d called a lucky miss were others doomsday. He felt the mud hit him, he felt blood and dirt stain him. He couldn’t stop. Deep inside some part told him to help the survivors before they bleed out but he couldn’t.

He passed one man in a green uniform. He didn’t realise it was a man to start with. He’d trip over the arm that was slowly slipping into the mud. He landed hard on the ground. He looked at what had tripped him up. The man’s face was bloody, open in a silent scream. Pale, peeling flesh pulled tight over bone. His white glassed over eyes looking straight at Bucky. His chest was a mess of blood, bone, mush and uniform. Red on green uniform with white shining through. Bucky wouldn’t wish this fate on anyone. The dead man still screamed. Bucky scrambled away but the man’s bony fingers clung to Bucky’s trousers. Bucky couldn’t be dragged down by the dead. He had to keep moving.

His muscles burned and ached with movements and chemicals racing through his blood stream.  Every moment stretched out. Forever lay before him as he ran for cover. His mind silently screaming at him to move. The smoke and the fires. The invisible enemy. All Bucky knew there was danger around him and that he’ll found hell.

Steve wanted to come here. Bucky was going to die here.

He needed to keep Steve out of hell.

The smoke cleared, and he could see the blue sky. He ran just to stay alive.


End file.
